Magical Sand
by RiddleMeNew
Summary: Is that Masscara?"she asked. He gritted his teeth."It's called Insomnia!""Yea, that's what you say..." Ginny comes to Japan to help with the Orochimaru problem and to get over the end of her relationship with Harry but will she find love in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: If you don't like the couple don't read it. This is a couple I hold near and dear to my heart.... I can't afford flames.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea. Don't sue me.... I'm poor....XD**

Get Away

She needed to get away. That's what she told every one. That she needed to get away from the drama and caflama that came after the death of Voldemont. That she needed to get away from the madness and the celebrations. Away from the noise. She toold them she needed to get away from everything but the one reason that she really needed toget away that they all knew. She needed to get away from the heartbreak.

Life after Voldemont wasn't what she expected. She expected to be with Harry after Voldemont but... things don't always go the way you wanted them to when you were a little girl.

She sighed and looked around. This place was exactly as her father said... Weird.

FLASHBACK

"You're going to _Japan!!!_"

"Yes...." she said. She should've expected this...

"Why?" Molly Weasly asked her daughter realizing this was no joke.

"I... just want to get away from... some stuff." She didn't really need to explain this did she?

"What stuff?" Mrs. Weasly asked, "What could you possibly want to get away from?"

"Mom..." That's all she had to say before her mother realised what her daughter was really saying.

"Oh.. well why so far, sweetie? Why Japan?"

"They're having some trouble over there... they asked the Ministry for some help and when I asked Kingsely he said I suited the job."

"Why don't you just go somewhere to relax?" Ron asked. He was there for the break-up. Needless to say he wasn't exactly on speaking terms with Harry.

"Cause I don't need to relax. I need to get away like I said." What Ron didn't understand about his sister is that in order for her to get over something she needed to get busy not sit down and 'relax'.

"But Ginn-"

"Mom. I'm going. It's to late for me to change it and I don't want to."

"Well, fine then. If your going you might as well buy me some kunais..."

"Kunais?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. Kunais are a type of knife they make in Japan. I haven't really heard about them but they're said to be extermely sharp. I would really love some."

"Ginny.."

"Yes Dad."

"If your going to Japan be careful."

"Why?"

"It's a weird place Japan.... They aren't like us. They have their own Morals and all sort of other...._ weird_ things."

"Well Ginny...," Gorge said, "If Dad says they're weird take his word for it... After all.. He is the King of Weird..."

END FLASHBACK

Ginny had been in Japan long enough to realise 5 things.

1) A kunai was the last thing she would be getting her mother.

2) Their morals weren't different. They were completely backward. Where she was from, if you killed someone it was called murder. Down here, if you killed someone it was called a _mission_. Ginny shuddered. Her job here entailed that she had to become a ninja to so much as handle their situation. She had been trained and had been sent on several _missions _and each and every time she'd wondered how these people could go on with their lives the next day like it was completely normal to take away lives like candy. But then again... these people where raised to be like this since they were small...

3) Chakra beat wands. No doubt about it. If she cast a spell they would dodge because these people were so bloody _fast. _If she put up a sheild they would smash it to tiny bits because they were so damn _strong. _And because her wand was practcally useless she was a sitting duck for them and their _marvellous_ (and cool. Extermely cool...) jutsus.

4) This Orochimaru bloke made Voldermont look like a freaking Angel. At least when Voldermont killed someone, he killed you. Nothing else to Orochimaru killed you.... oh...he just TOOK OVER YOU'RE FREAKING BODY! Nothing weird... Oh and if she ever called Voldermont a snake she took it back. Orochimaru was snake.... in the literal sense. She'd seen him fight already(from a distance. She isn't really even a qualified Chunin (As much as she hates to admit it... )). Yes she did have nightmares the night after.

5) She was gonna punch Kingsely when(if O.O) she got back home as hard as she could - and she's been learning a thing or two from Sakura so that's to tell you - for listening to her and sending her to this god damned place. She sighed. If she was being honest with herself Kingsely told her she suited the job not that he wanted to send her. She should've paid more attention to his reason....

Her thoughts were disturbed by a sudden banging on her door. She got up. She knew exactly who it was...

**AN: Ok this is kinda like a prologe but if you like it plzzzzzzz review because I'm not gonna continue till I get at least 3 reveiws. (Yes I'm skimping here...) Don't worry Gaara comes in soon enough. hehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I Don't know why but I changed the point of view from Narrative to Ginny's.**

**Disclaimer: NO OWN**

New Friends

I opened the door and sighed. Of course it was him.

"What do you want Foxy?" I asked the Blonde that was standing in front of me.

He blushed. "Ginny don't call me that in front of Sakura-chan."

"Why not?"

"It embarrasses me..." Naruto muttered.

"That's....kinda the point, Naruto. Now are you coming inside or are you gonna stand in the rain like the idiot you are?" I asked him jokingly opening the door for them to come in.

"Hey Ginny. Where to put this?" Sakura asked indicating to the basket she was holding.

"What is it?"

"Homemade Cookies!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yum! Who made them?" I asked.

"I did!" It was hard to keep the smile on my face after hearing that. I had umm.... 'experienced' Sakura's cooking before."I'll just put these in the kitchen." She said waking away causing her Pink hair sway with the movement. The first time I had seen her hair I had cringed. I mean come on.... Pink? But truth be told it look good on her. As a matter of fact I think Sakura Haruno is the only Human being alive who could pull off pink hair and apple green eyes.

"Hey Ginny." Naruto called from my living room.

"What?" I asked entering the room.

"What's this?" He said holding up a long slender stick that had been snapped in two and was now only connected by a slim piece of wood. He'd been going through my drawers....again.

"Gimme that!" I said snatching it away from him and shoving it back in the drawer. "What did I tell you about messing with my stuff?"

"Sorry but you just have so many cool things... but anyway you didn't answer my question. What was that? A stick?"

"No. It was my _wand_!" I said filling the last word with as much venom as possible. Naruto's face imediately took on a look of guilt.

"Oh, yeah.... Ummm. I did tell you I was sorry right?" He asked nervously.

I sighed. He did. He apologized everytime I brought it up. "Yeah, yeah."

"Ok... I'm sorry Ginny but it was just too _easy_..." He conculded. That statement made me remember what happened that day. He was right... For him it was extremly easy to turn my only means of attack into a useless twig.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_"Everyone I'd like you to meet Weasly Ginvera. She's from England and has come to help us with the Orochimaru situation." The Blond woman told the group of people standing in her office. They were all staring at me weird. I didn't think I looked that bad._ _I had my long, red_ _hair in a pony tail with a few strands falling in front of my hazel eyes. I had on a pair of jeans, white sneakers and a red shirt._

_"Well?!" Tsunade shouted at them. "Don't stand there! Introduce yourselves!"_

_"I'm Haruno Sakura! Pleased to meet you!" I shook her hand and looked at her. She had apple green eyes and... PINK HAIR?! I cringed. Who has pink hair?_

_"Uzamzki Naruto! At your service!" A very loud cheery blond shouted at me. I smiled back. He seemed nice._

_"Hello. My name is Sai." A guy in black attatire that look like it had been cut in random places, told me. The way he was smiling looked painful. It can't be THAT hard to fake a smile, can it?_

_"I'm Yamato. I'm the captain of this squad." said a man with wide black eyes and some sort of....helmet? Was that a helmet? Well whatever it was it was on his head._

_I smiled at them, "Hello. Pleasure to meet you all." I said in fluent Japanese. Don't just you just love magick? A charm here, a wave there and a couple of gulps of a potion and all of a sudden you knew how to speak an all new language._

_"Good now come with me." Tsunade said._

_After a little walk out side her tower we were in a big field. _

_"Why are we here, Hokage-sama?" Yamato asked._

_"So Naruto and Ginvera can fight." I blinked at her. What did she just say?_

_"Umm... why do I have to fight her Tsunade - baa-chan?" Naruto asked._

_"Because we have too see just how capable she is in battle and figure out how much we have to train her. Now shut up and start!" Tsunade demanded._

_Naruto lowered himself into a fighting stance while I whipped out my wand and pointed it at him. Naruto gawked and looked like he was going to burst out laughing._

_"A twig!" he chuckled. "She's gonna fight me.... with a twig?!" After he said that he started laughing. I grinded my teeth. He was taking me lightly. I raised my wand, cleared my throat and shout at the top of my lungs, "Flipendo!"_

_Before he knew what was happening, Naruto was sent flying threw the air and a sickening crack filled the air as the tree he hit snapped into. I flinched slightly. I didn't expect that to happen..._

_Everyone else was staring at me in disbelief. Correction: They were staring at the twig in disbelief. I smiled._

_Naruto got up rubbing his back. "Okay... so it's not an ordinary twig." he conculded._

_I rolled my eyes. "It's called a wand." I corrected him._

_"Whatever." He said before charing at me. He was moving so fast I barely registered it and shouted, "____Impervius!_" on reflex.

_Naruto suddenly fell backward holding his face as if he had just ran into a wall. In all modesty, he did. He got on his feet and started to feel around with his hands. Suddenly he started to shout. "I-It's a wall!" I almost laughed as he started to punch the invisble wall but stopped short when I realized that he had started to walk past where the wall was. 'He broke it?' I wondered, 'Impossible!' But there was no doubting it. He coming towards me, fist held back, ready to lauch with no wall in his way.... WAIT! He's coming towards me, fist held back, ready to lauch with **no **wall in his way and I'm standing here like an idiot?!_

_'Levicorus!' I thought as hard as I could while trying not to remember who I learnt that from. _

_Blondey was hanging in the air by one foot staring at me through squinted eyes. His face was turning a shade of - what my family and friends would call - 'Weasly Red' but I couldn't tell if it was from the blood that was now flowing to his head, anger, frustration or some weird mixture of all three._

_Then my jaw dropped as he managed to twist out of the hold he was in and land safetly on his feet. This time I didn't have time to react. I didn't know if it was his hand or his foot but something collided with my stomach so hard when I did hit the ground I had no breath in my body to scream out in pain. I couldn't see anything due too the fact my eyes were watering but I did hear something whiz by ear and land not too far from my head and I KNEW I was smelling smoke. I shook my head to get the tears out of my eyes and instead of staring at the Kunai and what I had already figured out was some sort of __bomb by my head, I looked for my wand. There it was. Inches away from Naruto's foot. I concentrated as hard as I could on the point and an akward on the spot turn._

_A loud crack mingled with a boom as I apparatated. Hey, I know that wasn't the right way to do but at the current point in time.... I didn't exactly care._

_As I reached for my wand Naruto's eyes widened. Apparently Apparatating was another thing they didn't know about. Just as my hand was about to grasp my wand, Naruto picked it up showing he was much quicker than he often acted. I scrambled to my feet and was about to demand he give me my wand back when he snapped it in two. I gawked at him. Out of all the possible scenarios I could've imagined losing to him...this was not on my list._

_"Now that the annoying twig is out of the way you can fight me properly." he declared. Fight him properly! A wand IS how I fight properly! I mean sure, I use to rough house with my brothers (and win) but I was no expert on muggle fighting and DEFINETLY wasn't an expert on the kind of fighting these people did!_

_Then, somewhere inbetween Naruto aiming a kick at me and it actually connecting, did I remember something Herminone told me. "Apparently," Herminone said snapping shut yet another book on Japanese culture she had started reading when she found I would be moving there, "Chakra is just an advanced form of Magic." "Huh?" Ron and I had both of us asked confused. "Instead of focusing their magical energy into their wands like wizards do, they focus it to different parts of their body."_

_I had just about figured out what I was going to do, when my head hit the floor so hard I feared the idea got knocked out of my head._

_I didn't move. I knew if I moved, Naruto would attack and though I only just figured offense, I was still clueless what I could do for defense. __So I just lied down on the ground, not moving an inch as I concentrated all my magic to my hands and my eyes and waited._

_"Baa-chan." Naruto said, "I think she's out."_

_"I see. Bring her here."_

_I waited concentrating very hard on keeping my magic where it was. It wasn't used to being this disciplined, I decided. It was itching to either be used or left alone. Just as I was on the verge of letting return to it's normal state, I felt a hand on my neck as if checking for a pulse. I snapped open my eyes and made my fist hit the closest part of Naruto my hand could find releasing my magic all at once. Imagine my surprise when he got knocked back a good 10 feet._

_Now imagine my surprised when Naruto got up holding his midsection, grinning from ear to ear. "Now THAT," he declared, "Is what I'm talking about." This boy is insane._

_Next thing I knew he was charging towards me but he didn't seem to be moving as fast. I knew that was just because of what I did earlier but I couldn't help feel smug as I side-stepped him and spun on spot aiming at his back. A hit I was sure was going to land....until Naruto grabbed my fist. But unfortunately I had already released my magic. Me, Naruto and all the other stared in awe as a blast of blue magic left my hand and hit a tree making a big hole in it. Well technically I only stared in semi-awe. I had an idea it was something like that would've happened. Anyway I was currently using Naruto's distraction to my advantage concentrating all my magic to my feet. After I got that weird itching-to-be-used feeling again, I turned so that my foot hit Naruto's head. Now THAT got him off guard. Sadly, by then I was exhausted and fainted on spot._

_When I opened my eyes I was in a room with the Hokage on one side and Naruto on the other._

_"I'm sorry." I apologised_

_"For?" she asked raising an eyebrow at me._

_"Fainting like that."_

_"You couldn't have helped it. You weren't used to using so much chakra in a way that wasn't famliar to you."_

_"YEA!" Naruto shouted, "I'm surprised you lasted that long." I narrowed my eyes. " Wait. That came out wrong..."_

"You'll prove useful to us in this war." She stated ignoring Naruto. Wait. War? I just sighed. That was just my luck. Out of one war into another one.

_"Naruto..." The Hokage said giving him some sort of look. _

_"Oh yea." He looked at me, "Um... Ginvera..."_

_"Ginny." I corrected him._

_"Oh. Ginny.... uh... how replaceable are those stick thingy of yours?" he asked._

_"Ah crap." I said realizing what he meant. "My wand."_

_**END FLASHBACK:**_

"I just can't believe you guys never prepared for a counter like that." Sakura said coming out of the Kitchen. Apparently she heard the conversation.

"Yeah well, Wizards usually fight from a distance. I mean yea, a wand'll break once or twice but not in an actual fight." I answered.

"Yea, yea, yea. Did you cook?" Naruto asked excited. I made some of my mom's reciepe's and... yea that pretty much explains it.

"No. Sorry but you know what that means don't you?" I asked trying to get that crestfallen look off his face. "It starts with a 'R'..."

"RAMEN!" Naruto said bursting out my door knocking me and Sakura on our butts.

Sakura looked at me. "You're paying."

My eyes widened then I narrowed them at her. "I'll pay half."

"Three quaters." Me? Paying three quarters of Naruto's ramen bill? My poor wallet would never recover.

"Sakura, if you like me even a little you will let me off with half."

She stared at me.

I crossed my fingers.

She raised an eyebrow.

A bead of sweat fell off my chin.

Then she sighed. "Fine. Now lets hurry and meet up with Naruto and see if we can restrain him."

* * *

**AN. AHHHHHHHHHHH! I"M SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! BUT - BUT I MOVED! AND MY COMPUTER CRASHED A WEEK BEFORE I LEFT AND I TRIED TO MAKE THIS A LONG CHAPTER! DO YOU KNOW I'VE BARELY BEEN IN MY HOUSE FOR 3 HOURS AND I'VE POSTED THIS ALREADY?!? **

**SO PLZZZZZZZZZZZZ DON'T KILL ME IF YOU LIKED THIS!. PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE. DX.**

**P.S. Sorry foxgodess07But I just couldn't find a way to do that different POV thing. I hope it came alright anyway. :)**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Ramen Shop**

I stared in disbelief as Naruto downed his 7th bowl of Ramen and open his mouth to order another one, when I grabbed his wrist.

He turned to look at me.

"No." I stated not even so much as blinking, "Absolutely not, Naruto Uzamaki! NO."

He swallowed before answering, "O-of course not, Gin-chan." I let go of his wrist and pulled out my wallet and put half the money on the counter. Sakura did the same. "Thanks you guys!" Naruto said smiling broadly. " Yeah, Yeah. Whatever." I muttered. "Where's Sai?"

"Most likely trapped in Ino's basement with no hope of escape," Sakura said rolling her eyes at the ceiling.

Ginny shook her head, "Poor Sai. Poor Sai."

"What happened to Sai?" Shikamaru asked as he and Choji entered the ramen shop.

"Trapped in Ino's basement with no hope of escape." Ginny replied getting out of her seat and stretching.

"That sounds about right." Choji said stuffing a donut in his mouth.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said sitting down at the stand. "One bowl of Tuskemen, please." He asked Teuchi.

A loud shout could be heard through the village.

We promptly turned around to the source of the noise - a pained-looking Naruto who was clutching his heart with one hand and pointing a very accusing finger at Shikamaru with the other. He gasped out one word. "Traitor..."

Shikamaru muttered as we all burst out laughing. "So Troublesome..."

"Well... we should get going." Sakura said walking out the shop. "Tsunade-sama said 1 hour and we only got 10 minutes left."

"Mission?" I asked warily. I wasn't fond of _missions_.

"Most likely." Sakura said get serious. "She said it was important."

Naruto stiffened. "How important?"

"Wouldn't say." They shared a look and raced off to the Hokage tower.

I followed a few paces behind. Not because I couldn't keep up but because they needed their space. Madame Hokage wouldn't say. Not just plain old didn't. No. She _wouldn't. _Which only meant one thing. Or more correctly...one _person_.

When we arrived at Tsunade's office, we saw that Sai and Yamato seemed to have been there for a while and Tsuande smelled of every sake I had ever come within 15 feet of and I had to walk pass the village bar everyday so that's to tell you.

Tsunade stopped the stare down she was having with a_ very empty _bottle of sake and looked at the three of us. She suddenly looked deathly sober.

"I suppose you want to know why I called you here." Tsunade asked. I was pretty sure I knew why. Tsunade sighed. "We just recieved word from Suna that there was an Akatsuki attack on their village as an attempt to capture their jincurikki and Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara." Okay, I was wrong.

"Another one?" Naruto asked tensing and relaxing at the same time. I had been around him long enough to understand this. Yes, Naruto was throughly pissed about Akatsuki's attack on his friend but at least... _HE _wasn't causing trouble.

"Yes. But that's not the reason I called you here." Tsunade said looking like she was gonna regret her next few words. "Apparently, it would appear as if Akatsuki has gained some new recruits."

Sakura and Naruto tensed and I couldn't help but join them. It was gonna be angst city the next couple of days if she said what I knew she was going to.

"And by recruits, you mean Team Hebei, correct?" Sai asked when it became clear Naruto and Sakura's vocal chords were no longer functioning. Tsunade nodded and continued,"I'm sending you to Suna to for two months to gather any and all possible information you can collect on the matter and to see whether or not they'll strike again. And if they do - "

"I'LL DRAG HIM BACK!" Naruto exclaimed pounding the table so hard it made everyone in the room jump, his shoulders shaking furiously. Regaining her composure Tsunade continued. "And if they do, you are to avoid combat until absolutely necessary." Naruto looked up as if he was about to object. Before he could she said,"Whether or not hostages are acceptable, is a decision I will be leaving to the Kazekage seeing as how said captives will be kept in his village." Naruto and Sakura nodded silently.

"When do we leave?"Yamato asked Tsunade.

"Dawn at the latest. You are dismissed."

* * *

Ten minutes later I was being hauled to the gate by Yamato.

When it comes to the Uchiha, this team don't play.

Not one bit.

* * *

**AN: I'm aware it's a short chapter. Leave me alone. Work is hard but meh. I get paid. Next Chapter their in Suna. Ja.**


End file.
